Lancaster City
Lancaster was the capital city of Lancashire, Kingdom of England. The capital was opened 6th February, 1457. It was closed 2 years later on the 28th of February 1459 due to population problems, and became a node. It is now part of Westmorland The first resident to actually live there was Lord Kjolmar Calvin de Phoenix I. The first newborn to reach level one here was Boomshankaaa (RIP) Location The capital town of Lancaster is located in central Westmorland, with roads leading north to Kendal and south to Preston. History Founded February 1457. A small group of LHG arrived to defend the town until the first Mayor could be elected and militia hired. The first Mayor was Hilarion, who was not a resident. The first Mentor was a level 0 called Alfric, but who died shortly after obtaining the position. Kjolmar became the first full citizen of the town, moving in on 8th February. He later became Mayor, and appointed Marya as Mentor - she promised to do the job "better than a dead level 0". In April, Pastor Selah went into long-term retreat. In late May, Marya went into religious retreat, and Crandal took over as Mentor. In June 1457, Kjolmar went into unexpected retreat, and a revolt was organised. Fredregar became mayor, briefly. Lark (an Appleby resident) then stood for Mayor as a County-selected "troubleshooter", and managed to turn the town finances around so that we no longer had a debt! Meanwhile Crandall died, Marya returned, and was once again appointed Mentor, this time promising to "do better than a dead level 2". In August 1457, Marya became Mayor, with Fredregar as Mentor. Some startling incidents occured during her first term: Kjolmar seems to have poisoned the town and county markets, set fire to the Church (killing Pastor Selah, who was in one of the retreat cells), and assaulting Marya when she went to ask him what was going on. She believes this was all a mistake or an accident, and what hit her on the head was a rolling pin stored insecurely in his roof: but she does wear eye-glasses with little Lancaster Roses painted on them. The Royal Court visited Lancaster during that month, and stayed for several days, to great excitement! The elections at the end of August had two candidates: Marya, and musthafa99. In a startling change from her usual style, Marya's election address did not include a promise to "do better than a dead level 1", but she somehow managed to win anyway. At the end of September 1457, Fred seemed likely to be the next mayor. Other "temporary" mayors included Jewbeard (who brought his own beer with him), and Imshi ( current mayor of Kendal) . The penultimate mayor was Owfio, who achieved the miracle of raising the towns finances from permanently in debt to a thousand pounds in the black before resigning due to boredom. The final mayor was Aggnes, who organised the town closure and transfer of the town's inhabitants and treasury to Liverpool. Taverns *''Lancaster's city tavern'' - Owned by Town Hall. Map Here is a historical map of the area, for interest only. http://www.jane-williams.me.uk/rk/screenshots/lancaster_speed_1610.jpg Local festivities and celebrations * 6th February - Lancaster City's birthday * 8th February - Kjolmar Day: Annual celebration in honour of the first full citizen of the town. * 17th February - Church Day: The Aristotelian Church of Lancaster is finished and ready for use. * 27th March - Mines Day: All citizens work in the mines that day. * 20th April - Farm Day: All citizens work on fields that day. * 25th April - Second Farm Day: Crandall gets promoted to Head Farmer (RP-only position) * 28th April - Taxes day * 4th May - Social Day (bonfire): Eradin gets promoted to Social Worker (RP-only position) * 4th May - Sports day * 7th May - Singing Day: Conan1012 gets promoted to Bard (RP-only position) Category:Westmorland Category:County Palatine of Lancaster Category:Node Category:Town